charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinatown
A city within a city, San Francisco's Chinatown is home to the largest Chinese community outside of Asia and is the oldest Chinatown in North America. The city is packed with over 600 Chinese shops and restaurants, dozens of places of worship, social clubs. It has numerous parks and squares, two hospitals, a post office and many other establishments. The microcosmic Asian world has retained its own customs, traditions, languages and identity since its establishment in the 1840's and is home to thousands of Chinese immigrants. Chinatown is a major San Francisco tourist attraction boasting more tourists annually that the Golden Gate Bridge. : Chinatown is often defined by the neighborhoods of North Beach and Telegraph Hill areas as bound by Bush Street, Taylor Street, Bay Street, and the Pacific Ocean. Officially, Chinatown is located in downtown San Francisco, and overlaps five Postal ZIP Codes. It is within an area of roughly 1 mile long by 1.34 miles wide. The current boundary is roughly Montgomery Street, Columbus Avenue and The City's Financial District in the East, Union Street and North Beach in the North all the way to its Northernmost point from the intersection of Jones Street and Lombard Street in Russian Hill to Lombard Street and Grant Avenue (都板街) in Telegraph Hill. The Southeast is bound by Bush Street with Union Square. Piper Travels to Chinatown While quizzing Paige Matthews about the fundamental of potion making and Witchcraft, Piper Halliwell realized she needed to stock up on some of the herbs and potion ingredients they use for potions. Piper arrived at a Herb Shop in Chinatown and as she waited in line to ask the store employee if they any Wormwood, a young Asian woman, known as An-Ling was pleading with the man to let her use the Dragon Blade that was stored on the wall. She tried to show him a letter her father wrote but the man didn't read Chinese and asked Piper what she needed. As Piper asked for small-stemmed Wormwood, An-Ling jumped onto the wall and grabbed the Dragon Blade; Piper tried to freeze the scene, but An-Ling didn't freeze and she jumped through the window. Piper chased her into an alley and used her power of Molecular Combustion to blow up boxes causing An-Ling to stop running. An-Ling's father, a Zen Master appeared out of nowhere, as did another Asian man known as Yen-Lo. An-Ling told her father she retrieved the Dragon Blade but Yen-Lo grabbed her father and stabbed him, disappearing in a puddle of water. Piper and An-Ling proceeded to Halliwell Manor where she shared the story of the Dragon Blade and her father with the Charmed Ones. Paige Matthews Goes to Chinatown After Paige and Phoebe accidentally swapped souls, Phoebe tried to make a potion to undo it but the potion required Powdered Toadstool, which they were all out of. Paige had a date with her boss Bob Cowan's son, Mason, who arrived while the two sisters were trying to swap back to their own bodies so Paige, in Phoebe's bodies, suggested that Mason and Phoebe, in Paige's body, go to Chinatown for Chinese food. Mason agreed and the two stopped at the herb shop to pick up Powdered Toadstool for the reversal potion. At the store however, Mason questioned Phoebe what the herb was for, and she said it was an aphrodisiac. There was a clap of thunder and she realized it was Yen-Lo and she left Mason in the store and returned to the Manor. Billie and Piper Go to Chinatown After creating a potion to pick up on cosmic signs and magical signals, Billie Jenkins and Piper were shown an ancient Chinese symbol leading them to Chinatown to discover why they received the sign. They found the symbol on the door of a laundry service, where a man named Lo Pan greeted them and brought them through a portal into a Sacred Garden, an ancient space where the Zodiacs pass on Buddha's Staff once a year from one Zodiac to another. He requested that Piper guard Buddha's Staff from the demon Novak until midenight that night or else the world would succumb to evil and all things would be influence by evil. : Piper returned with her sisters Phoebe and Paige later on shortly before vanquishing the demon Novak. In the Garden, Piper also witnessed the passing of the Staff from Lo Pan, who was now the Zodiac Rooster, to Dog, the new holder of the Staff. Images ChinatownCableCar.jpg ChinatownGate.jpg ChinatownNight.jpg ChinatownRoad.jpg ChinatownView.jpg Category:Charmed Universe Category:Out of Universe Category:Locations Category:Season 4 Category:Season 8